Of all things considered, Logic is not among them
by spirkforever
Summary: It's been two years since Pon Farr has occurred for Spock and he has claimed Jim Kirk as his Bond-mate and Husband, as they are on their official honeymoon things do not always work out the right way. The Fire is coming back and Spock does not know how to handle it, since he was not in his body the first time it happened. Fanfic of a fanfic. enjoy and leave comments
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

"Spock," The name rolled of his tongue like, butter melting in a pan.

"Yes Captain?" He replied, When ever Spock heard his name come out of Jim's mouth, he felt warmth well inside him. It was new, and foreign. But Spock enjoyed it, it made him feel whole.

"I need you to come look at this, it's as you would say, 'Quite unusual.'" James T. Kirk, was the captain of the Enterprise, and Spock's bondmate. He had helped him through Pon Farr, and now they were joined and inseparable Spock had even taken measures to move into his quarters. Over the past two years since Pon Farr, they had discovered many new things and almost gotten themselves killed numerous times, but every time they would always find their way back.

As Spock walked over to Jim, he couldn't keep his eyes level at the PADD, he kept looking down to where Jim was bent over a chair looking at it next to an ensign. Chekov, and at this sight Spock became enveloped in jealousy. "Chekov, I need to sit to see the screen. If I am able to determine what the captain finds 'most unusual'". and with that Chekov fled, as Spock examined the PADD, he noticed something very unusual, it was not anything unusual, it was in fact, written Vulcan. Though very crude, it conveyed the message very clearly. And as Spock read he turned the greenish tint that Jim knew meant embarrassment.

"So what do you say T'ha'la?" Jim whispered in his ear. Jim knew that the Vulcan ear was extremely sensitive, Spock responded with a sharp intake of breath only just muffled by a clearing of his throat. "I do believe that" he gestured to the PADD, "this needs to have action taken right away,". As Spock composed himself Jim made an announcement to the crew of the bridge "We are making a detour, we are now going to be heading in the vicinity of New Vulcan, and will be there for several days, anyone wishing to take shore leave is welcome to do so. Chekov you have the con. Spock if you would escort me." with that Spock stood and walked with him to the lift.

As the doors closed behind them Spock turned to Jim and asked "When did you learn Vulcan?" His tone neutral as always but Jim could sense the curiosity behind the words. "I thought I'd pick it up to impress you. By the time we reach New Vulcan it will be our two year anniversary." Said Jim matter-of-fact. But Spock had been all to aware of this, he had been planing a night for the two of them for months, and Jim was making things easier on him. Spock Chose to bend the truth, not to alert Jim to his plans.

"It must have slipped my mind, Jim, I am sorry, but I do not see the point in celebrating the moment in which you in my body violently claimed me in your body, during Pon Farr." Though Spock had enjoyed every second of the twenty four hours they had spent claiming each other as their own.

"Ah but I haven't, see on Earth, it is a revered custom to celebrate each year of marriage with a night of joy and sex, and drinking, but in your case chocolate." At this Jim laughed, Spock had always wondered why after finding out that to Vulcans chocolate was like alcohol to humans he tried to slip him some every chance he got.

"I know of the customs on Earth of the celebration of bond-, Marriage, but on Vulcan it is a night of solitude with the bonded together rekindling the fire that Pon Farr ignited. It should be done at the place where Pon Farr first occurred." Spock spoke only truth at that moment. Though he wanted to make his Bondmate happy. So he was delighted to indulge him to go to New Vulcan to celebrate.

"Ah well, can't have much fun out in the middle of space, restricted to a ship, now can we?" At that moment Spock understood. Though Jim was Down playing it he clearly didn't want to remember the place he maimed Spock in his body. So Spock nodded his head, "I think an anniversary on New Vulcan would be wonderful." As the lift hissed to it's stop, they both got out and made their way down the corridor to their quarters, and began prepping for their Journey on New Vulcan the following day.

The Following morning at 0700 hours precisely, the couple made their way to the transporter room, Kirk visibly showing his excitement at his first chance at shore leave, since they began their mission, though the duration of the mission is intended to be five years, the must make routine maintenance stops at out posts surrounding the Federation planets. As Kirk nearly crashed into another crew member, subdued in his thoughts of all that was to happen on their anniversary, Spock simply walked at a decent pace as to keep up with his bond-mate. Though the intensity of his eyes following behind him, watching what he was doing and feeling the energy radiate off him through there bond, he kept his face as stoic as always, only smiling through their bond at Kirk, _My Jim, and only my Jim _he thought to himself, Though Pon Farr only occurs every seven years for a matured Vulcan male, he can sense the possessiveness and rage that surface in his mind whenever Kirk bumps into a male crew member.

As they round the last corner that leads to Transporter Room 1 Kirk slams into another crew member, of the male gender, sending him to the floor and his things cascading in a shower of books and clothes and one very large, and wide open suitcase. Spock can barely contain himself, the edges of his vision tinge green and his blood he thought as the humans would say _is boiling. _And though Kirk does everything in his power to let the rage that Spock is feeling run off his face and out of his body, he can't hold it in all that much longer, so Kirk does the only thing that he can think of, and sends a message through their link. _Spock, for the love of god, for the love of everything, you need to focus, channel your rage and anger. Control. That's what you always tell me isn't it? "Your emotions are a part of you, but do not let them control you, you must control them." _As Kirk sends the message to Spock, he instantly cools, the tint fades from his vision and he notes that the tempurature of his body has returned to its normal one hundred point seven three degrees.

It is only when Spock deems himself fully capable to walk over to his Jim, that he proceeds to do so, "Ensign Larkovay, Please remove yourself from the area the Captain and myself will handle the mess." Spock's cool fury radiates and conveys the message quite well, and the ensign takes off bolting down the hall. As Spock kneels to retrieve the things that had fallen from Jim's case, he notices a photo he hadn't seen before, one that he thought was quite unusual, if not almost illogical. Before Kirk had a chance to gather himself to a kneeling position Spock had tactfully slipped the photo under a pair of trousers. "May I be of assistance Jim?" Spock asks. As though he hadn't seen the photo.

"No! No, I can manage, go tell the transporter shift workers that we won't be beaming down at scheduled time." And to this Spock raised one inquisitive brow and sauntered down the hall to the door located exactly seven point six eight meters down. Cast one last glance and walked into the room.

Kirk was Frantic, digging and looking trying to recover what was his most valuable gift, and there he found it atop a pair of faded gray denim jeans. a small velvet box, as soon as he spotted it he all but dove for it, when he was sure it was in his hands he said the one word combination that would open the box, "T'ha'la" he whispered it as though it was the most precious word that he had ever spoke, and to Kirk it was. There was only a faint beep from the box and the sound of tiny gears clicking into place, with the slightest of sighs the box opened, inside was Kirk's pride, and his present to Spock, there was a small ring, not big enough for his fingers, but for Spock's ring finger it would fit snugly. The ring was extravagant, intricately crafted, the ring bore the symbol of the original Vulcan home world. and on the exact opposite the symbol for earth, in the space between them, two words and only two were present. "Ek'wak Telsu" Kirk had spent hours tirelessly studying Vulcan language, But only during the times when Spock slept, and because Vulcans only need roughly six and a half hours of sleep every two days Kirk had been running short on time to learn the language to impress Spock.

As he shut the box on the Silver band that he intends to place on Spock's hand as a symbol of their unity, his foot covers something that allows him to slide. Kirk remembers then of the photo that he had placed in the bottom of the suitcase only moments before they left their room. As he replaces the photo at the bottom of the 'case he remembers what is upon the smooth glossed surface. a photo he had unintentionally captured, on of him and Spock on their second "wedding" on Spock and himself, with arms linked around each others shoulders, smiling, both of them. At the memory of the photo, Kirk beams and cannot contain himself, he then realizes that he had finished repacking the 'case and is sitting on the ground with a stupid grin of his face and a abnormally large suitcase full of close and valuables at his side.

He stands with out any effort and runs the rest of the way hoping for a clean entrance into the transporter room. And accomplishes it. When he turns his grin on his husband and bond-mate he can't stop smiling, "Jim, you were gone precisely thirteen minutes and fifty six point two seconds, and abnormally long time to repack a suitcase for a trip of three days." Spock says and Kirk can feel him sending messages through their link in a sarcastic scolding tone.

"Well don't want to keep everyone waiting on the party," says Kirk, "Come on boys, Energize." The familiar tingle of his atoms disassembling and reassembling always made him just the slightest bit queezy. "Welcome home Spock."


	2. Chapter 2 Fading Logic

As the surroundings came into view, Spock began to feel what he had repressed for nearly two years, longing. As he took in the space in front of him, he saw the two human females sitting at the controls, consciously taking note of how they appeared to be somewhat frantic. Rapidly entering codes and whispering among themselves. As Spock pushed this to the back of his mind, he looked over to Jim, where he was standing taking in the room with what Spock could only assume was delight and awe.

"Welcome home, Spock." Jim said, Still starry eyed, "This place is amazing! Just look at it! The equipment, By God! I've never seen anything like it!" Spock soon realized that Jim was rambling, and with little effort pushed it aside, "Yes, Jim, This is just one of the many aspects of the Vulcan culture, advancements, are among our strong points." Spock said coolly but he felt what he could only assume was pride building in his stomach.

"Jim, we must hurry, if we are to make it to the Vulcan High Council Chambers in time for our tour." As Jim glanced over a look of confusion swept across his face, "How did you make a tour date? I only told you about the trip yesterday at 2200. It takes weeks if not months to make something like that happen." At the statement Spock's lips tilted up so very slightly that only Jim was able to tell that it had happened. "I suspected that, you were making plans for our 'Anniversary' when I noticed that you ended subspace transmissions whenever I entered the room. The probability of you making this your destination was ninety six point three four percent, I had made arrangements approximately three months and fifteen days ago."

Jim stood dumbfounded, unable to speak. When the words did proceed from his mouth it was an incoherent jumble "You.. but... how did you... WHAT?!" The laughter that was surfacing only barely subdued, and Spock remained in control. "Jim we must hurry," He directs his attention to the human officers "Is there anything else we need to go through before preceding into the town? Officers?" While Jim and Spock where talking and sputtering, the women had corrected what ever had gone wrong and spoke briefly, "Commander," said the first, "Your vitals are very slightly irregular. Please have them checked out before to much activity." Then she directed her attention towards Kirk and a look that Spock did not appreciate surfaced on her face, "Captain Kirk, you check out very well your vitals are stable and nothing is wrong, enjoy your trip." Then the woman abhorrently smiled at him, at that moment rage became very prevalent in Spock's mind. His face had flushed green with the rush of blood.

And for no reason and without logic Spock grabbed Jim's hand, as he flushed a deeper green, and said "Thank you officers, I will go and get checked out at the med station," with a curt nod to the two of them "Come, Jim." He noticed that the contact between the Jim and himself had caused the second officer to flush a dark red, stark against her pale skin and blond hair. As they exited the transporter room, Jim spoke "Spock, SPOCK! Hold up, it feels like you're trying to rip my arm off," Spock felt immediately recognized the feeling of guilt and let their hands drop, "I am sorry Jim, I did not realize the force I had been using." He Turned and grabbed both suitcases only to have Jim protest _T'ha'la I can manage my own, it's okay, really _the soothing message calmed Spock and allowed him some control over what was burning through his mind.

Spock, Jim had noticed was becoming unusually possessive, and almost jealous. _**What is going on with Spock?** _Jim asked himself. Unsure what to do he followed Spock to the Shuttle station. Immediately upon boarding, he noticed all the advanced technology, and he realized to late that he was, gawking. He chuckled, and got a single raised brow, from Spock, witch only made him laugh harder. "Jim, what is so funny that is causing you to laugh uncontrollably?" Spock asked, it took Jim several minutes to compose himself, but he managed just barely. "It's the tech, I've never seen anything like it. And when I caught you looking at me gawking, I couldn't stop myself just a slip. Nothing to worry about." Jim smiled at him and was rewarded with a quick brush of long thin fingers across his knuckles, sending a succession of shivers down his spine. Though he is not Vulcan, their way of kissing still affects him quite literally the same way it affects Spock. Jim gives no second thought to it though, he knows because of the bond it is possible to feel the way they do."

the shuttle ride lasts no longer than twenty minutes, and soon they are in front of one of the most extravagant house constructs he had ever seen. "Spock." Jim says, "Where are we?" The Question slips out barely more than a whisper. No sooner is he done speaking, when he feels the familiar brushing at he back of his mind, like a cool Autumn breeze, Jim knows Spock is waiting for acknowledgement to enter into his mind. Jim opens his mind to his Bond-mate, his Husband. _Jim, this is my home. _Is all he says, as Jim looks over, he sees Spock looking right at him, with an inquisitive look on his face, "Shall we proceed?"

"Yes" is all Jim can manage.

As they walk up the path, Jim notices a garden, "What is that Spock?"

"My mother kept a garden, identical to this one on Vulcan, Its shape size and placement of flowers is within standard earth parameters for a garden, it reminds me of her. Do you not approve of its placement?" Spock says, with a worried tone that only Jim can detect. Through their bond Jim sends his reassurances that he loves the garden and adores the reason of its placement.

"It's perfect Spock i love it." Jim says and sets his luggage down to walk over to Spock link their hands and lean his head on Spock's shoulder. Both of them close their eyes and takes a single deep breath, allowing all the perfumes of the flowers to rush them.

As they reach the door, Spock places his hand on the PADD on the left side of the frame. A voice chirps; "Print recognized, Commander Spock, Second Authentication needed." As Spock steps away Jim Mouths a single word, no sound escaping for fear his voice will betray him. "Me?" And Spock nods. As he places his hand on the PADD a warmth seeps into him from his other, he knows that Spock has entwined their fingers. And the voice chirps again; "Print recognized, Captain Kirk," with a brief pause and the clicking of locks disengaging, it sounds one last time, "Welcome home Captain and Commander." The door hisses open, just like a 'lift. and inside the lights had been engaged. as he reaches the the front hall all he can do is gawk again. _**CONTROL YOUR SELF JIM!**_Overrun with emotion and beauty that surrounds and engulfs him he turns and gives him a "real" kiss, taken by surprise Spock's arms hang loosely for a couple of seconds then he wraps them around, and puts force into the kiss, passion.

Jim pulls back, and Spock leans in hungerly for more, but Jim stops him, by burying his face into his collar bone, as Spock stands nearly a 7 inches taller, and a muffled but still discernible "Thank you" escapes from him. "Jim, I fear if I show you the rest of the house now, we will not make it in time for our tour, so I ask that you stay here while i Bring our Luggage up to the bedroom." With what Jim notes is reluctance, Spock untangles himself, and takes both suitcases up the curved staircase. Lugging two 13 kilo 'cases like it was nothing. There are three doors on the second floor with a balcony to look down onto the mail level, he takes the door on the far right, immediately reappearing, and closing and locking the door behind him, with what Jim could only make out as an old Skeleton key, or, well, the Vulcan equivalent.

"Shall we proceed?" Spock asks.

"Yes."

As they board the shuttle to the Council Chambers, Spock notices that his body is not reacting properly to the raised heat of the planet. he has a faint sheen of sweat on his back causing his traditional tunic to cling to his body. _**Odd.**_he thinks to himself. He attributes it to being in a Ship that has its temperature set to a human standard for two years. As Jim looks out the window he still is unable to contain himself, "WOW! Spock! That statue has to be at least 400 meters tall!" Spock internally smiles at the human ability to misinterpret size due to vantage point, "On the contrary Jim, it stands only two hundred six point four eight nine meters. You simply attribute the height to your vantage point as we are much lower for the entrance to the Chambers, it will appear to be much larger." Spock says smugly though to anyone else it would seem as neutral as anything he says.

"You are killing the moment Spock! Look at it! It's so HUGE! Is that the first Vulcan Council leader? Oh, what was her name!"

"V'las. was the Original leader of the Vulcans once out of the dark days." Spock says, slightly irritated that he does not remember, even though he had spent hours teaching him about Vulcan history.

As they step off the shuttle and on to the platform, a man walks up to great them, with a low graceful bow, Spock takes this as a threat and an advance on his bond-mate. He sees this man as a challenge, before he realizes what he is doing he is in front of Jim, standing at his full height, and his hands clenched in fists at his side, "Step away from us." Spock commands, even here among his leaders, those who set forth laws, he is highly respected. The male backs away slowly head down in a defeated, respectful manner. As the man crosses to the front of the room he only just feels the brush of Jim at his mind, he hadn't realized that he blocked his connection, as he never does and always allows Jim into his mind, even when He must ask permission for passage to Jim's mind. So he puts down the block and allows him in.

_Spock? Whats the matter?! He was coming to great us, what's going on? _Spock notices the frantic edge to Jim's voice and returns with _It is alright, He just did not appeal to my taste in what you would call the 'welcome wagon' _At this statement Jim laughs, "Alright T'ha'la, but I want to see what this place is all about.


	3. Chapter 3 Golden Opportunity

Spock was starting to shake visibly, _**If I continue to shake like this, Jim will notice, I will not be able to show him the market place.**_All that was running through his mind was how he was going to be able to please Jim, and by the time he had gotten his shaking under control, the High Council leader was present, Spock raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute, The woman was clothed in fine silk robes that flowed off her body approximately three point two five meters. Though they dragged behind her when she walked it looked as though they were floating. Spock noted that among the High Council, things were not always as they appeared.

The Woman, T'Androma, moved along the path, the light from the torches making the silk reflective, causing the effect of rippling water on the walls. With out hearing or sensing him Jim was at Spock's side lacing their hands together, and with this his mind cleared, he was no longer in a fog, he saw with sharp logic and was able to see why his mind had made the assumptions it had with the light and the appearance of floating. _T'thy'la, this place is amazing, and did you hear?! T'Androma has invited us for lunch with her at the high table! _Jim spoke with such enthusiasm that Spock did not attempt to hid the slight upturn of his mouth, but only for a brief second. _That is quite an offer from the High Councilwoman, one would be wise to accept. _Spock whispered to his mind, _Yeah, that's good to know, because I had already accepted, we're on our way there now, I can't believe that the Tour will be over after the meal, _Spock had not realized how much time had gone by, he was to preoccupied with keeping his eyes on Jim looking for threats.

As lunch Proceeded, was very uneventful, There was no talking, as Vulcans prefer, but Spock could see that it was making Jim unusually uncomfortable, With this, and the finished meal in front of all three, Spock stood and dipped his waist in a low graceful bow, "High Councilwoman T'Androma, Leader of New Vulcan, I ask that you allow my bond-mate and myself departure," Spock remained in the bow until the woman spoke "Spock, first son of Sarek, you may stand," She said as her voice filled the room and emanated power. "Your bond-mate, quite unusual, most male bond-mates die during the time of fire. As I have seen in his mind you are hear on what _humans" _The last word was spoken with little less than contempt, "Call an anniversary, to rekindle the fire," and at that moment she spoke to his mind _but soon your fire will return, in savage lust you shall claim his body once more, only with your mind and your body, and his mind and his body, will you see the true strength of the bond. _This made Spock taste blood in the back of his mouth. Fear. Was all he could think of, _**This is what fear feels like.**_That means that Pon Farr is no more than two days away.

As they Take their departure T'Androma's warning echos through his mind the last part replaying over and over again; _will you see the true strength of the bond. _Was their bond weak? He wondered, as they boarded the shuttle once more Jim spoke up, "Spock I know the woman was speaking to you, because I saw the color drain from your face, and when i tried to get into your mind i couldn't, there was a door, and a strong one. What did she tell you?" Spock considered lying at that point contrary to what he has been saying for almost his entire adult life, but thought better of it and simply bent it into simplicity, "T'Androma said, I will face trials here. that is all. I am taking you to the market place now, I know you have wanted to go there for some time, since i told you about what is sold there."

Jim Smiled, all the stories of armor, and fabrics, and golds, and silvers, gems, jewels, and the like, Fruits that he had only been able to taste replicated. Now able to taste them fresh.

Jim Dove out of the shuttle as soon as it had landed at the station only a few minutes from the market. As Spock shuffled around the crowd trying to keep an eye on him but having to move with the flow of people exiting the shuttle, caught sight of him renting a speeder to take into town. Spock walked over to the speeder and climbed in the other side, as Jim was starting it, one hand on the wheel and one on the shifter. Spock placed his hand on Jim's taking in the warmth and tingle that flooded through his body.

As they arrive in the market, Spock has an intended destination that he wants to go, but alone, for a gift. Though he does not know how long he can stay apart from Jim he goes anyway, thinking he will be able to handle it, but with each step away he can sense the mounting tension in his body. He has only been to New Vulcan once before, when they were building it up from the ground, creating a culture all over again, and adjusting from the once well known lands, to a new foreign place. He knew the market place well though, as in intended destination grew closer, his stress and tension grew with it. As he steps up to the place, he knew exactly what he was looking for. The ring. This is the stand to which his father donated all his mothers belongings after she had gone. To Spock the ring he was looking for held all the memories of his mother and all his childhood.

He spotted it, at the far end of the stand approximately one point zero three meters to the left, he also noted a human male walking towards it. Spock's reaction to this was one he had not expected, "Keep, the ring there, at the far end," he sputtered trying to get it out in time, "I require it. I will give you adequate compensation for it." He managed at last. The Vulcan at the stand grabbed it and handed it to Spock, "I sense it has a value to you that humans would call 'sentimental' though it has a large value, you may have it." Spock nodded his thanks and grabbed the ring nearly running towards Jim, though he had wandered from his spot, Spock could find him, quite easily in fact, through their bond. The ring he had procured was one of utmost quality, with a small diamond in the shape of the Vulcan seal. He placed the ring wrapped in tissue in the breast pocket of his tunic and continued his near sprint till he rounded the final corner of the market and caught sight of Jim sitting on the bench, looking what Spock could interpret as bored.

"Hey, you." Jim said smiling fondly upon his bond-mate. "what'd you think about going home for the day?" He asked as he saw the tension in Spock's shoulders.

"I," Spock took a breath steadying himself, "think that is a logical course of action," but upon remembering his final plan for the day spoke again "but at sunset, I wish to take you to an establishment that can only be constituted as a 'diner' by earth standard translation." Again Spock elicited a smile from Jim, causing a single raised eyebrow. "Is there something humorous in my statement Jim?" Spock was genuinely confused, "No Spock, by 'Earth Standards'" Jim put emphasis on the phrase, "that would be a date," Spock considered this for approximately two point three seconds "Then I should say, would you join me on a 'date' Jim?" Jim smiled and nodded.

Once they had returned home Jim watched as Spock sat at the dining room table and studied the PADD in front of him like it held the key to the universe. Not that he objected, he actually thought it was kind of cute how he did that every so often when he was trying to work something out, that Spock though was of 'Great Importance' Jim could only wonder. "Hey Spock, I'll be right back I'm just running up to the bedroom," Spock responded with a brief nod. As Jim took the last three steps in a bound, he walked the rest of the way to the door. and the computer chirped again "Authentication required." Jim placed his hand on the scanner and the whir and chirp of the door and computer sounded, he turned the nob and walked into one of the most ornately decorated rooms he had ever seen. Against the right wall was a four post canopy bed with Vulcan silk curtains draped over the sides and top, the iron work of the pillars stood out against the cream colored silk like night against fog-tinted morning light. the vanity directly opposite was carved out of a wood he had never seen before, and what he could only assume was Old Vulcan beach wood. there was a balcony where the double sun was floating a few hours above the horizon. Jim consciously collected himself and brought his task to the front of his mind. as he knelt in front of his 'case and opened it, gingerly taking the velvet box in his hands turning it over once, and placing it in his left pant pocket, and dug for one more thing, the photo. As his hand drifted under the clothes finding the place where it was placed, he couldn't find it.

Beginning to panic, he moved his hand more frivolously, and eventually wound up tearing all the clothes out splaying them around the room. when he stood his heart had already dropped to the bottom of his stomach. _**That was part of my**_** plan!** he shouted to himself. and as he looked at the bed again, there it was perched against the pillows so that it was standing, leaning rather, against them. Jim smiled _**That coy little devil, he found it.**__Spock, _He called as gently as he possible could in his mind, and Spock answered immediately _What is it Jim? _Jim laughed to himself, _Come,_ was his only word it was not a command, and no seductive tone was put into it, the word came as a call, one reserved for his T'hy'la. _On my way Jim. _As Spock entered the room Jim was sitting on the edge of the bed obscured by the silk, he knew Spock could see him though, looking down at something in his hand. Jim listened as each step sounded against the stone of the floor, sending a light echo through the room. When the foot steps ceased, he could see Spock's feet below the picture, through the silk. Jim patted the bed next to him, and Spock moved the silk gingerly almost with a loving tone to it.

"When did you find this photo?" Jim asked.

"When that ensign had sent you to the floor. I was not going to mention it, because i assumed it had purpose." Spock said.

"You assumed right. D'you know when this was taken?"

"From the attire and the general merriment of the crew, I can only draw one conclusion"

"And what is it T'hy'la?" The words were a caress to Spock, and Jim could feel the love radiate of him.

"Our Earth wedding."

At the words Jim set the photo down, and bent down on one knee in front of Spock, pulling out the velvet box, "There is only one word that can open this box, Spock, and it is our word, the word you taught me." Spock nodded, "I want you to have this. It is as i am sure you have concluded a ring." again a nod, "Go on say the word."

Spock was no longer in control of his emotions, after watching Jim die, he could no longer contain his emotions, a single tear rolled down his cheek, and his ears were already in a deep green blush. the word slipped out no more than a whisper. "T'hy'la" at the sound the box whirred and tiny gears clicking into place sounded. The top of the box glided open to reveal the ring, and Spock's breath hitched. he didn't move, didn't speak, and only dared to breath.

"Spock, can I?" Jim asked, concern flooding his voice and their bond. He nodded once more. His left hand, that was once neatly folded in his lap, now rested on his thigh, fingers spread so Jim could place the ring there on the third finger down. Jim took it between his index and thumb, and set the box on the bed, with his other hand gently raising Spock's and sliding the ring into place. When the ring was on Jim slid his hand so their palms were touching, in the Vulcan greeting, and in the Vulcan kiss. Spock's whole face was now a deep green. Jim merely smiled at him. Spock cleared his throat, "Jim I too have procured a gift of the same sort, I was sitting at the table trying to find the most 'Earthly' way of presenting it to you, but this is a golden opportunity," Spock used his other hand, never breaking contact with Jim and removed the wad of tissue from his pocket. "This was my mothers ring, I believe the Earth phrase is 'It hold all of me.' I want you to have it, as a symbol of our unity."

As Spock fumbled with unwadding the tissue, Jim used his other hand, also not breaking contact, and helped Spock reveal the gem of himself, The ring itself was simple gold, but the diamond was the most beautiful he had ever seen, the Vulcan home world seal was the actual diamond, Jim's sharp intake of breath let Spock know that he was thrilled. "Spock," a breathless word of gratitude and love escaped. At hat point Spock laced their hands together and pulled Jim up and onto the bed. and they lay there watching the suns set.


	4. Chapter 4 The Burn

A great big thanks to everyone who is keeping up with this, I know I have not been meeting my self imposed deadline by any means, but thanks for staying faithful! Hope to get wonderful comments and constructive criticism!

* * *

They lay there, together, minds mingled as one, as Vulcans do not dream and do not require the large amount of sleep humans do Spock, letting his rule _bend _just this once allowed himself to slip into Jim's dreams and watch. As though on cue, Jim began to move in his REM state, causing an arm to sail over his body and land directly atop Spock's midsection, his hand landing where his heart was placed in his side.

Once inside Jim's head the familiarity of their bond was gently making its presence fully aware to Spock. Of all the things they had to share, Spock decided that the current of such emotion and connection had to be the logical choice for favoritism. If he were to technically spy on Jim's subconscious, he had to be careful to remain undetected. Betraying Jim's trust was not something to tread lightly. He contemplated deeply for a second, and as curiosity pushed its way deeper, Spock found he was unable to deny this clearly human urge.

"As long as I do not disturb, then there will not be a problem," He rationalized to himself.

Being inside this dream, was for purely 'exploratory and scientific' efforts, of course. He stepped into the inner thought of Jim's subconscious. It was not often that Spock did this, so he quickly decided to mentally take note of things that Jim kept hidden away.

This world inside a world was truly fascinating to Spock. His Jim had been a very excited and giddy person for all of their trip thus far. It would be very surprising if he were to have any form of a nightmare while having a 'vacation' so to speak. Jim's subconsciousness had its own familiar scent and aura. It was quite captivating to know that Jim had a scent of courageous mixed with perpetual happiness, If it were to remind him of anything physical, maybe it could be summed up to cinnamon and chocolate. (Or whatever you find sounds better) (although chocolate sounds perfect since Jim is intoxicating to Spock, I just thought of that.)

As a ghost of inner Jim appeared, Spock found that the Jim inside Jim's head was remarkably similar to the real life Jim he was currently entangled with. Playing out before him was of a time just before Spock had asked Jim to be his husband. The two shared a comfortable moment in Jim's quarters. Jim was quite possibly more forceful as a potential husband than Spock had originally thought. His T'hy'la enjoyed watching what he referred to as 'classics' of the 21st century. During this fond memory Jim was enveloped in the movie called 'Notting Hill'. It was a typical Terran romance plot, however, Jim was completely enthralled with the roller coaster of emotions and the seemingly wonderful idea of falling for a movie star. When he was sucked into these moments Spock would study him from afar. There were so many mannerisms in Jim that he found endearing; Jim's love for, as he called them, 'sappy' moments and the way the ending always made him feel.

"You know Spock, this movie is one of my favorites. I just can't get over how much struggle they've had to overcome and yet, their love was still strong enough to overcome even the worst of times." Jim paused at his sudden revelation.

Their time had been tumultuous, magnetic, painful, and many more emotions. Spock could see how this moment would affect Jim so deeply. Maybe it was the illogical side of their life that hadn't been easy or the truly wonderful moments they shared. Spock had enjoyed it all, even if, at the current time of pain or any suffering he did not.

"Spock, this movie, in a weird way, describes us." His smile was tender and overwhelming mirth. "It's pretty funny to see our lives played out in an old film." His gaze was locked on Jim and there was a tenderness there that would never leave Spock in all his years.

As the dream faded, Spock realized that his REM state had come to an end, "Curious" he thought to himself, that the humans REM state lasts for little more than five point two three six minutes. When Spock had fully retreated back into his own mind he contemplated the ramifications of the dream, as he knew Jim was quite fond of him, he never divulged what he dreamed about. As Spock thought this over, another thought prodded at his logical mind, "I haven't shared with Jim my dream," This thought, as Spock searched for the right Earth euphemism, 'chilled him to the bone' "Vulcans do not dream.' he told himself.

The thought would normally not elicit such strong emotional response from him, but this was the time before the black fever. An unbridled and piercing fear pummeled Spock in such a way that a strained gasp echoed throughout their room. This fear was blinding as it overwhelmed Spock to his inner sanctum. This was something he could not share with Jim. His fears were making him over react and insanely paranoid, regardless of these emotions being illogical. The fear that maybe Jim wouldn't love him as deeply because he could not have such wonderful memories fill his head during his time of rest, absolutely shook any remaining logic from his body.

"Jim understands this part of who I am designed to be and this is purely illogical, is it not?" the doubt pushed full force into Spock's being, causing him much unneeded pain.

What would he do if his Jim, his beloved, held that fact against him. By now Jim knew that he was not a cold robot void of emotions, but that he felt them more deeply that Jim perceived. Surely his mind was 'playing tricks'. His body was stiff with fear and a twinge of sadness; why did he have to be incapable of dreams. Dreams had never proven useful if one's emotions were in check. Spock had often wondered where the human race had evolved to keep dreams, which could cause pain, whereas the Vulcan's had evolved to a deeper understanding of their psyche.

As Jim stirred, Spock began to think that he had noticed his presence in his mind, worried Spock began to untangle himself from Jim, but only to do the thing he feared most at the current moment. As Jim awoke he blinked sleepily, wondering what was happening. Spock felt the confusion in his T'hy'la. As Spock sat gripping the edge of the bed, panting and looking down at his lap. " 'pock? Whats the matter?" Jim asked eyes still heavy with sleep. "Lay back down 'la" he said crashing back down into the pillow.

"Jim,"Spock said in between breaths, "I... Believe something is... abnormal with me." Spock sat and was very conflicted about what was happening to him.

As Jim wakes more fully, he notices that Spock has been acting strange, at first he thought that he was just being protective about them because he was on a new planet and not as an ambassador of peace, but rather on a 'honeymoon' of sorts. Though he wants to play along and make His husband happy. "Spock," Jim says around a large yawn, "I think I will take you up on that dinner you promised me." Jim says cocking a half grin. allowing some more of the sleep to leave his system.  
"That would be," as Spock searched for the word, "agreeable." Upon hearing Spock's typical Vulcan response, Jim just snorted. "Yeah, it would be 'agreeable." Jim said in a kindly mocking tone, then, "I would really like that, where are we going again?" Jim's eagerness soon taking over once more. He was enveloped by the culture and the beauty of the small colony that was slowly growing larger by the day. And wanted to experience it all before they had to leave.  
Spock though he was clearly distressed allowed himself a brief smile, forcing the tension out of it. "The place at which we will engage in a traditional earth meal is called the 'Midnight Diner'. It is based off of early 20th century earth tramcar diners. I believe that would be adequate for a meal for the two of us? Would it not?"  
Jim smiled fondly over at him, "Yes it would be perfect," at this Jim leaned over and grabbed Spock's hand and gently kissed his cheek, and Spock turned a bright green that flooded all the way to to tips of his pointed ears.

Spock continued his initial course of action in changing his clothes into something less formal and slightly more traditional. He was in a state of discord and happiness and decided it would be better to blend in slightly, even if he still felt outcast. It was illogical to continue with his current thoughts, as they offered him the slightest reprieve.

"Spock?" Jim's voice caught him by surprise and he instantly turned to face his Th'yla.

"Yes Jim?" he hadn't noticed Jim staring before, as a look of curiosity came over his lovers face.

"What are you wearing, and are you feeling alright?" Jim treaded lightly as he wanted his His husband to speak freely with him, however he didn't want to push it.

"Jim, I have given you no reason to conclude this point. I am satisfactory. You have no reason to be concerned. To answer your other query, I am wearing a slightly more traditional Vulcan style. I should not be ashamed of my heritage, and in fact, brace it while I am so immersed in it." Spock's eyebrow twitched upwards to suggest humor, and he hoped this would dissipate Jim line of investigation for now. Jim was never one to let things 'go' so quickly. This would certainly not be the end of this specific subject matter.

"Well, I like the change from Starfleet to Vulcan. If it's possible, it makes you seem even more handsome." Jim smirked.

Upon hearing this Spock, lost control of his emotions, which caused a burst of laughter, followed by reigned control almost immediately. Spock at this point had began to tremble. His sudden loss of control had startled him, and more over his T'hy'la, He could feel it in their bond that Jim was severely worried after his sudden loss of control.  
"Spock..." Jim began, not sure how to handle the situation. "Is everything okay?"  
Spock pondered this for a moment, let out a breath, and sat on the edge of the bed, his tunic only half buttoned as to show his chest and the light dusting of hair present there. "Jim," he started, "everything is not, as you would say, 'okay'." At this Spock felt ashamed and went to walk to the bathroom down the hall, but did not make it, as Jim's hand was wrapped around his wrist, holding him in place with a firm Vulcan kiss.

"Please Spock, talk to me, I am your husband. Your bond-mate. Your T'hy'la. Please, talk to me." Jim was almost in tears, and it did Spock no justice to hold what he believed was happening to him. "Jim, I believe I am entering 'Ponn Farr' once again."

Jim just sat there digesting the information, and never breaking skin or eye contact. Once he finally spoke he said, "Alright, we can work through this, just like last time, I trust you. Do you trust me?"


End file.
